La sala prohibida
by SotKanin
Summary: Berwald la había advertido. No abras esa puerta, la repetía mil veces. Pero su esposa hizo honor a un conocido dicho: La curiosidad mató al gato. Su x NyoFin


Vale, esto es inspirado en un cuento que escuché hace tiempo. Y no me acuerdo del nombre.

**La curiosidad mató al gato.**

Berwald era un hombre misterioso, pero poderoso y rico, controlaba una buena parte de tierras que le daba beneficio y control sobre los campesinos del lugar. Ninguno se explicaba como un hombre que parecía tan intimidante podía tener una esposa tan dulce, amable y gentil como lo era Taimi, una preciosa muchacha del norte, como él, de cabello medio rubio y grandes ojos violetas. Decían que sobre el hombre pesaba una maldición, ya que había tenido muchas esposas antes que habían acabado falleciendo de una manera u otra. Ocho esposas, para ser exacto. Y Taimi era la novena.

Berwald la concedía todo, nadie osaba hacerla daño a sabiendas de que eso despertaría la furia del estoico marido, nadie tocaba a su esposa. Taimi había sentido miedo de él al principio, pero se había dado cuenta del corazón de su marido, aún cuando ese fue un matrimonio concertado por los padres sin aceptación de ella, por pura conveniencia, que ella había querido evitar al principio; sin embargo, ahora se sentía feliz. Había aprendido a interpretar los pequeños gestos, miradas y cortas palabras de Berwald, le entendía mejor que nadie. Sabía todo sobre él.

O eso creía ella.

Se la permitía hacer practicamente todo, pero Berwald la había advertido seriamente, una cosa era estrictamente prohibida para ella: no debía abrir, de ninguna manera, la puerta roja. La única que estaba pintada de ese color, siempre cerrada con llave, despertaba enormemente la curiosidad de Taimi, pero ella sabía que no debía entrar ahí por un desconocido motivo. Obedeció la única prohibición que Berwald la puso.

Eran felices, se querían, Berwald la amaba más que a ninguna mujer que hubiera habido antes y ella correspondía ese sentimiento.

Pero un día Berwald tuvo que salir de viaje. Entregó a su esposa las llaves de toda la casa, dándola una advertencia.

—R'cuerda que no d'bes abrir la p'erta r'ja.

—No te preocupes. No entraré. —Había prometido ella.

Sin embargo, cuando su marido salió por la puerta, la mirada de Taimi se clavó en aquella puerta roja. Observó el manojo de llaves que tenía, preguntándose cual abriría aquella puerta. Sin embargo, deshechó esos pensamientos: no podía fallarle a Berwald, él no solía pedirla nada, y no quería decepcionarle.

Lo que ella no sospechaba era que Berwald no se había marchado, solo la ponía a prueba, él deseaba que la chica no le fallase. La amaba más de lo que jamás había amado a nadie, y confiaba plenamente en ella.

Intentó distraerse de mil maneras. Paseó, fue al pueblo a comprar, visitó a un par de campesinos que eran amigos suyos, jugó con los niños, se distrajo con su perrita jugando en el salón... Pero parecía que algo la llamaba, como si una fuerza misteriosa insistiera en que la finlandesa hiciera caso, en que abriera esa puerta.

Finalmente, cayó en la tentación. Solo echaría un vistazo, y volvería a cerrar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se acercó a la puerta roja, rebosante de nervios e impaciencia, su curiosidad era enorme por ver qué se escondía tras esa puerta que Berwald no la permitía abrir. Probó con algunas llaves, finalmente acertó con la cuarta.

Abrió la puerta y un horrible olor que no reconoció en un principio la llegó de golpe, como una bofetada en la cara. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener una arcada, tapándose la boca y la nariz con una mano. Abrió más la puerta, que chirriaba al no haber sido abierta en largo tiempo, y una leve luz iluminó la estancia.

Taimi chilló de terror, dejando caer las llaves al suelo, sobre un charco espeso de líquido carmesí.

Ocho cuerpos colgaban del techo, ahorcados, en estado de putrefacción. Sangre seca manchaba sus cuerpos y vestidos, dando un aire aún más macabro a la escena. Algunas estaban más 'frescas' que otras. Taimi podía ver unas placas de oro en el suelo, bajo ellas, donde figuraba el nombre de las nueve mujeres. Las nueve esposas fallecidas de Berwald.

No podía creerselo, no podía creer que Berwald fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

No podía apartar la mirada de la escena, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, emborronando su mirada unos segundos, mientras notaba sus piernas temblar y Taimi gimoteaba suavemente en voz baja, aterrorizada.

Notó una mano sobre su hombro, y se quedó helada.

—T'imi...

Solo la dio tiempo a girar la cabeza y ver el hacha que Berwald tenía en la mano.

**~O~**

Ala. Es un final abierto. Pensad lo que queráis. (?)

En un principio pensé en que la matara y punto.

Sin embargo, pensé en hacer una segunda parte, pero no sé... una especie de epílogo o algo así, donde Berwald, en vez de matarla, la encierra. O tal vez queda mejor dejarlo así.

Hm... ignoren mis rayadas mentales. (?)

¿Review?


End file.
